Apples and Oranges
by jm1681
Summary: Prequel to Revy fix Rock fix Revy. Revy's having an off-day when she overhears a conversation between Rock and Dutch. Sets things in motion. Revy/Rock. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

So like it says in the description, this kinda sets things up for Revy fix Rock fix Revy. Credit goes to JustmikeG22 for giving me the idea.

As usual, I second guess my work. Hopefully it works well enough.

Oh, and for the 6th time now, I don't own Black Lagoon.

* * *

"You here old man?!" Revy called into Praiyachat's gun shop.

"In the back Revy! C'mon in!" A voice replied from the rear of the shop.

Praiyachat's gun shop looked a bit like a cramped and crammed jewelry store. All of his merchandise was kept in pristine condition, and everything was kept locked behind half-inch thick bulletproof glass. As Revy made her way around the display cases towards the back of the shop, a particular weapon caught her eye, "Hey is this a 93R you've got out here?"

"Yep. Just took it in the other day."

"How many rounds does it have through it?" Revy asked as she examined the gun through the glass.

"Owner said less than 5,000, maybe three-quarter of those in three-shot."

Her eyes widened as did her smile, "Fuck! That's practically new for one of those things."

Revy slipped through the spring-loaded doors into the back room and hovered over Praiyachat's shoulder as he wiped down the polished barrel of the new cutlass he had assembled for her. He carefully slipped the slide onto the frame rails and proceeded to give the weapon a final once over tightening and checking bits here and there.

"I gotta say Revy, I build guns for a lot of people, but this cutlass design, the look, the feel; they're just exquisite."

She smiled as he continued to make some tweaks, "Well I guess I had to get something right eventually."

Satisfied with his work, he snapped the slide back, clicked the trigger dropping the hammer on an empty chamber and handed it to her, "There you go kid, and please be careful with this one. Referring to a gun as a 'Cutlass' _is_ just a play on words you know."

Her eyes narrowed as she spun the new weapon into her holster, "How the fuck was I supposed to know a sword could cut clean through a gun?"

The old man laughed as they walked back out to the shop, "So the 93R…"

Praiyachat liked Revy. She was a good customer and he always treated her good no matter how far behind she got on her tab. Even knowing he might never see the money for it, he saw she was practically salivating over the rare gun, "…wanna take a look?"

Her eyes were locked on it as she replied, "You need to ask?"

He pulled the weapon from its case and as though they really were in a jewelry shop, placed it on the glass over a felt mat. She carefully picked it up and checked it to make sure it wasn't loaded before further examining it.

"How much are you looking for?" She asked.

"Are we talkin' you take that with you right now or I make one for you the way you like it?"

Revy smiled, "Custom. Probably weighted and compensated too, I bet this fucker flips like crazy."

"Tell you what, why don't I spend some time with this one. When I'm through with it, you can give it a try. Ends up you don't like it I'll just put it back the way it was; you just put ammo in it."

Revy handed the gun back to him and replied as she walked towards the exit, "Sounds good. Switch it to full-auto only while you're at it."

Praiyachat sighed and gave her a nod, "Yes ma'am. See you later Revy."

She raised her hand waving good-bye but didn't turn back as she walked out the door.

-

At the Lagoon office, Rock and Dutch sat silent opposite each other reading magazines. Both appeared to be in deep concentration, but Rock every now and again peered out from beside the magazine to see what Dutch was doing.

Dutch always being alert as to what was going on around him asked, "What is it Rock?"

Rock flinched realizing he'd been caught. He quickly raised the magazine in front of him once again as he replied, "It's…its nothing, forget it."

Dutch dropped his magazine on the couch beside him and again asked, "C'mon Rock, something's on your mind…" Dutch retrieved his beer from the table, took a sip and continued, "…so let's hear it."

He thought for a second about the last time someone had spoke those four little words to him. He again peeked out from behind the magazine to see Dutch had folded his arms waiting for him to respond. He sighed and put the magazine down beside him as Dutch had.

He collected his thoughts and began, "It's about Revy."

"Rock, if this is gonna be some bullshit about how you don't like workin' with her…" Rock cut him off, "No, no, it's nothing like that it's actually…" Rock caught himself before he quickly ran further with his thought as that little bit had come out easier than he had planned.

Dutch smiled. He knew where this was going. Hell, he would have been blind not to see something chemical brewing between his employees. They argued to no end, always ended up partnered together somehow, and in the back of his mind, he always wondered if something had happened between them in Japan.

"Actually what?" Dutch asked.

Rock closed his eyes and replied, "There's something about her. I don't know what it is, but after everything I've seen these past months, lately she just makes sense to me."

"Makes sense to you how?

-

Revy walked through one of Roanapur's sidewalk markets on her way back to the office. She wasn't one for mingling or gallivanting, but on this day, she found herself very interested in looking through the vendor's merchandise.

She approached a colorful cart laden with assorted fruits and vegetables. An older woman stood behind the cart and greeted her, "Revy! Not used to seeing you here."

Revy looked over the fruits, sighing as she replied, "Yeah, guess it's an off day huh?"

"So are you looking for anything or did you just stop by to shoot the breeze?"

"I don't fuckin' know; I'm not right lately. Fuckin' head always hurts and I always feel like I'm hungry."

The cart owner smiled and proudly waved her arms above the cart, "Well fruit is good for you, you know?"

"Yeah whatever, just gimme something sweet."

The older woman bagged up a few things and Revy handed her a couple of crumpled dollars before walking off, "So long Revy!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Revy replied waving her free hand.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me? I've felt like shit ever since we left Japan."_

Revy finally came to the stairs leading up to the Lagoon office. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard Rock and Dutch talking as usual and didn't think much of it until she got closer. Picking apart words here and there, she realized they were talking about her and slowed her advancement to listen in.

"I'd just never seen her like that before. Normally she gets into these big brawls but she usually keeps her distance relying on her cutlass, but when she fought Ginji…."

"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself.

"…I've never seen her throw herself headfirst into a fight like that. Its funny, it was probably the biggest arena she's ever fought in yet she didn't hesitate even for a second to get up close and personal with a guy holding a weapon much better suited to that type of combat…"

She smiled slightly at hearing Rock sing her praises.

"…I don't know if she has a death wish…"

Her smile quickly faded and she groaned as Rock continued, "…but if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was raised by Spartans."

Dutch smiled, "Ha! Nice. I tell ya Rock, I only wish I could've seen her take that guy on. You say he cut a bullet in half?"

Just as she was about to continue down the hall Rock replied, "That's another thing…"

Again she paused, "…cutting the bullet, it only seemed to fuel the fight in her, almost like she took it as a challenge. I take it back, Spartans didn't raise her; she's some sort of primal warrior."

"Sounds to me like you've got a bit of a crush Rock."

Revy's eyes widened and she leaned further forward to listen in like a high-school girl listening in on gossip.

"A crush? On Revy…Well what could I say?" Rock replied.

"_For fuck's sake say something?!"_

"I mean, she _is_ beautiful, and she's such a free spirit. When you think about all she is and all she can do, she really is an amazing woman."

The warmest smile to grace her lips in years fell on her face as she heard Rock speaking so highly of her.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you man-to-man. You two were alone for quite some time in Japan; did anything happen?"

Revy's eyes widened at hearing Dutch's question.

"Well, after the fight with Ginji…"

Just as the perfect time to show herself presented, her expression fell flat as she felt something familiar forced up against the small of her back.

Her head tilted to the side as she quietly commented, "Huh? P226 right?"

"Shut up." A man's voice whispered in her ear, "Are they expecting you?"

Not so much afraid, but not entirely calm, Revy replied with a casual nod, "Mm-hmm."

"Do exactly as I say and…"

Even with a gun pressed to her back, she strained to listen in on Rock's version of what happened in Japan, "But that's that I suppose."

Now upset that she missed what Rock said about both his feelings for her as well as whatever he told Dutch happened between them in Japan, her patience was completely lost, "Agh, fuck this!"

Rock and Dutch lifted their heads at hearing Revy shout and immediately ran to the door.

She snapped her knee slamming her unlaced boot into the man's crotch and without drawing her guns simply reached around her holsters and squeezed the triggers putting multiple bullets in her attacker and sending him tumbling back down the stairs, dead as a doornail.

When Rock and Dutch came out into the halls they found Revy with her hands still on her guns and staring at them ferociously.

"Are you alright?!" Rock asked.

She lowered her hands as she turned to look down the stairs where the body had landed, "Didn't even hear that fucker sneak up on me."

"Rock, call Watsap." Dutch ordered.

"The chief of Police?! Why?"

"Because this is self-defense and I don't want a body stinkin' up the entrance to my office." Dutch replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Watsap and a few of his men stood around the dead body along with Revy, Dutch and Rock.

"Revy…" Watsap growled in a familiar tone.

"Don't look at me chief. This guy must've followed me in." Revy replied.

"And you of all people didn't hear him coming?" Watsap asked.

The truth; that she was too busy eavesdropping on Rock and Dutch's conversation, that wouldn't work, "I've got a fuckin' headache, alright? I'm only human you know."

Watsap rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright, you three say it was self-defense and I've got a late golf game to go to; case closed. Just try not to kill anyone else for at least a day please?"

Revy nodded and Watsap signaled for some of his men to begin cleaning up the scene.

"You sure you're alright Revy?" Rock asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

She wanted so badly to hear what he had said about her, what he told Dutch happened between them in Japan, but any question or appropriate response would've given her away. Therefore she replied accordingly as she slapped his arm off of her, "I'm fuckin' fine. Son-of-a-bitch made me drop my goddamn bag."

Revy stormed up the stairs with Rock following closely behind while Dutch stayed behind to assist Watsap. As they came to the top of the stairs Revy knelt to pick up the bag she had dropped when Rock knelt down just a few seconds sooner to get it for her.

"What're you doing?" Revy asked as though his kindness was the strangest thing she'd ever witnessed.

He stood and handed her the bag, "Getting your bag for you."

"I could have gotten myself you know?" She replied turning to walk towards the office.

"Yeah, I know." Rock replied looking a bit upset.

As she walked, she closed her eyes tight, _"Nice job Two-Hands. Real fuckin' smooth."_

-

Outside, Watsap and Dutch knelt around the body giving it a quick once over.

Watsap adjusted the corpse's clothing to get a better look at the bullet wounds, "You say she wasn't even facing him when she did this?"

"Nope. Ten shots, ten holes without even looking; that's our Revy." Dutch replied with a smile.

Watsap reached into one of the dead man's pockets retrieving a wallet which he flipped through. He handed Dutch half of the money he found and pocketed the rest before coming to a New York State Driver's license.

He lifted the license into Dutch's view and asked, "You know this guy?"

"Vincenzo Rossi." Dutch read off the license, "Never heard of him. Awful long way from home don't you think?"

"You could say that. So what's an Italian from New York doing here, and why in the hell would he pick a fight with Revy of all people?"

Dutch put something together but kept it to himself, "Must've not known any better. You need anything else from me Chief?"

"Nah we're good here." Watsap replied as he put his glasses back on.

Dutch stood from the body and made his way up to the office, "See ya later Chief."

-

Back in the office, Dutch found Rock on the phone taking notes, Benny working on the computer, but Revy was nowhere to be found. Figuring where she might be, Dutch headed to the spare bedroom. As he passed Rock, he pinned Vincenzo's license to the board for him to see.

Knocking at the door of the spare bedroom, Dutch asked, "You in there Revy?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Everything alright?"

She didn't respond and so he checked the doorknob. It was unlocked and he let himself him.

"I don't remember inviting you in." Revy growled. She was seated on the bed with her back up against the wall.

"I didn't know I needed an invitation, seeing as how I own both the room and the bed you're sitting on." Dutch replied as he took a seat beside her on the bed, "That and I asked you if you were alright and you didn't answer. Consider that an invitation for me to ask what the fuck is wrong with you."

She reached into the bag she brought with her and without looking over to him handed him an apple, "I'll have to remember that the next time I want to be left alone."

Dutch smiled slightly as he took a bite of the apple, "So what's on your mind?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You didn't hear that guy sneak up on you? C'mon Revy, you can fool Watsap and Rock with a bullshit story like that but I know you better. Something's eating you, so how 'bout it? What's on your mind?"

"I told you, not a goddamned thing. I have a fucking headache and I didn't hear the fuckin' guy. Now can you drop it please?"

"That's the case, what're you doing cooped up here by yourself?"

Now she was growing frustrated by his questions, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You and Rock seem pretty close these days…"

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"_

"…I just figured you might have asked him to join you."

"We work together Dutch, it's not like we're fucking." Revy replied her patience all-but worn.

Again he smiled as he stood from the bed, "My mistake."

Dutch walked out of the room leaving Revy alone with her thoughts, _"Goddammit, what the fuck did he tell Dutch?"_

Back in the office, Rock had just hung up the phone and Dutch asked, "So did you get anything on our boy Vincenzo?"

"I put in a call to Mr. Chang to see if he's heard anything. He said he'll get back to us."

"Good. That'll get Chang on the lookout for us, should anyone else decide to come our way."

"Any idea what that guy wanted with Revy?"

"I don't want to say just yet, but I do have a theory. Anyway, I think you should go check on her."

Rock blinked a few times, "Me, check on Revy? Why?!"

"Girl looks like she could use a friend right now and you two _have_ been getting closer right?"

"Well yeah but…" Dutch cut him off, "Go on. Bring her some aspirin; she'll thank you for it."

"Alright." Rock replied hesitantly as he stood from the couch.

Dutch was right; they had been growing closer even before they had left for Japan. Still, Rock knew her well enough to know when she didn't want company and this certainly seemed like one of those times. Regardless, Dutch was the boss and so he retrieved some aspirin and a glass of water before knocking at the spare bedroom's door, "Revy? I brought you something for your head, can I come in?"

Anticipating the worst, she surprised him as she replied somberly, "Why not."

He took a seat beside her and handed her the aspirin and water which she quickly knocked back.

"So…" Rock searched around the room for a topic when his eyes hit the bag she brought home from the market, "…fruit huh? This is new."

"I can treat myself to something nice every once in a while." She replied with her eyes closed as she halved a strawberry with her teeth.

"Well this is a side of you I've never seen before." Rock replied with a smile.

"Don't get fucking used to it! I said once in a while, that'll be the fuckin' day I start living like you used to." Revy barked back.

Rock frowned, "After everything we've been through, I thought you'd be past judging me. I've certainly stopped judging you."

His guard was down and without even knowing it, she pounced, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"When I first got to know you I figured you for nothing more than a broken girl with a gun. I used to have a problem with that as we found out that day in the market. While it's terrible that you had to suffer to become who you are, I am grateful that I have someone like you in my life. Without you, I wouldn't have lasted one day in this place."

"Awe, that's sweet Rock." Revy sneered, "Did you fucking forget that without me you wouldn't have wound up here in the first place?"

"I don't know about that. My job put me on that boat for you and Dutch to find. If it _weren't_ you that day, I'm sure I wouldn't be alive today. Odd as it sounds, you probably saved my life Revy." Rock replied with a smile.

"_Was that a thank you?" _

Revy smiled and she tossed him an Orange from the bag, also without looking, "You sure have a fucked up way of looking at things Rock."

Dutch peeked his head into the room, "We just got a call from Mr. Chang. Apparently they've been keeping an eye on some guy in town. Just flew in from New York, he's Italian and he's trying to buy guns. Why don't you two go have a chat with him?"

Revy jumped from the bed, "I'll go myself. Last thing I need is this one slowing me down."

Rock followed suit jumping from the bed on the defensive, "I thought you had a headache? You might need another set of ears and eyes."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get shot or expect me to come running if you get kidnapped." Revy growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure it was a good idea letting the two of them go? Revy didn't seem to be in the mood for company." Benny asked.

"When does Revy ever seem like she's in the mood for company? Besides, her and Rock have been developing a good rapport, I think it's good for her to have someone she's comfortable with." Dutch replied.

"You think you can make a call like that for someone like Revy?"

"Someone needs to. It's not like she'll be waving those guns of hers around when she's 60. She needs to find something real some day."

"And you think that something is gonna be Rock?"

"Who knows? He's as good a guy as any and they seem to compliment or at least tolerate each other for the most part."

"I guess."

Dutch smiled, "C'mon Benny boy, have a little faith."

-

Rock and Revy walked through the market in search of the man Chang's men had seen when they came upon one of Chang's own assassins; Shenhua.

"Agh fuck." Revy groaned at seeing her rival.

Shenhua turned with one of her blades at the ready, "Oh is you stupid whore."

"Yes is me." Revy replied with a heavy mocking accent.

"Have you seen the Italian guy boss Chang told us about?" Rock asked.

"Dai-lo Chang refuse to sell him anything, make him very mad. He go to church for guns." Shenhua replied.

"And when was that?" Revy asked.

"Hour ago. He probably coming for you soon. If I was you I'd get to hiding."

"Thanks." Rock replied as he turned to walk back towards the office.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Revy asked.

"If he's going to come looking for us then we should get back to the office; that's probably where he'll turn up."

They took to the narrow corridors to stay out of sight as they headed back to the office. As they walked, Revy turned to Rock every now and again, _"He's gonna get himself fuckin' killed out here."_

She decided to play the polite card for a change, "You should go ahead Rock. I'll wait for this guy."

"What?! No, you came to Japan to help me, I owe you Revy. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"You don't owe me anything Rock, I volunteered to come to Japan remember? Besides, out here you'll just be a walking bullseye and the last thing I need today is for you to get shot."

Rock put up with a lot of abuse from Revy. Most of the time he could just push it aside but today was proving to be quite an odd day. He really did mean the kind things he had said to her earlier, but it didn't change the fact that every now and again, he felt the need to stand up for himself.

"Why do you always assume I'm just going to be dead weight?" He asked calmly.

"Well it's not like you've got anything to offer in a gunfight. You're not carrying a gun, you've never shot a gun, you probably wouldn't even know how to use a gun if you had too." Revy replied.

"That's not true! I've watched you use those cutlass of yours for months now. I know I've never used a gun but I'm sure I'd be able to."

"That's really great Rock. Point is you're not fucking carrying so right now, all you are is a target with a pulse."

Rock turned prepared to unload on her, but as she came into view, he saw a man had not only been following them but had raised a gun to the back of Revy's head without either of them noticing. His eyes opened wide and he quickly pushed Revy out of the way of the gun. Unfortunately it put him directly in the gun's path.

He quickly raised his hands and just as the gun fired, Rock managed to push the barrel straight up. The man promptly kicked Rock in the chest knocking him back while Revy had just come to see what was happening. She drew her cutlass and opened fire. The Italian quickly took cover behind a garbage container just a few feet away.

Rock got to his feet and saw that the Italian would be distracted when Revy called out to him, "Get the fuck out of here Rock! I'll deal with this shit!"

Shrugging her off completely, Rock snuck around the alley.

"Revy 'Two-Hands' I presume?" The man called from behind the dumpster as he and Revy reloaded.

"That's Rebecca to you fucker!" Revy replied.

The man smiled as he clicked the slide lock chambering a round, "My mistake. So Rebecca, what would you like on your tombstone?"

"How about here lies a stupid Italian?" Rock replied from behind the man.

As he turned, Rock unleashed all of his rage from his earlier argument with Revy, through his fist directly onto the Italian's jaw.

The man's body flew out from behind the dumpster, his gun falling at Rock's feet. At seeing the man break cover, Revy immediately drew her cutlass on him but didn't shoot just yet.

"Are you alright Revy?" Rock asked as he kicked the man's gun beneath the dumpster.

She got to her feet, dusted herself off and replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

She walked over to Rock and cross-holstered the gun in her left hand keeping the gun in her right focused on the Italian. They advanced on him as he backed himself up against a wall in the alley looking very foolish.

Rock extended his hand towards Revy and asked, "Revy, your cutlass."

She remembered their conversation from just a few moments earlier, though having been saved by Rock she was quite humbled, "Rock…"

She attempted to reason with him but while she had been humbled by the transgression, Rock was enraged and his temper was instantly lost. He cut her off with every bit of the same rage she typically displayed, "Gimme a fucking gun!"

* * *

Hey look! There's a shock, jm wrote a short last chapter, that almost never happens :( Anyway, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it.

If you haven't checked out my other stories, hopefully this gave you the bump to. I doubt it, but I can hope can't I?

Thank you Gun for giving this a read-through for me ;)


End file.
